ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Loud
"Why would I want to hunt my friends?" -Lucy Loud Lucy Loud is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Biography Lucy is 8 years old, making her the the fifth-youngest in the family, seventh oldest, and the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people. Personality Though the seventh of the Loud Siblings, Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry and the works of gothic authors like Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and laughs in "Heavy Meddle" along with her sisters after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time, like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings and in "In Tents Debate" where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". In "Sleuth or Consequences" it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Appearance Lucy has very pale, almost chalk-white skin and her long black hair conceals her eyes. She's very thin and bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white; she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt and a pair of black shoes. Her nightwear consists of a white t-shirt and striped pants, though they haven't appeared onscreen yet. Lucy's swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. In "The Haunted Loud House", She is a vampire with elf-like ears, fangs, and red eyes. In the upcoming series, Teenage Girl Squad, Lucy is 15 years old and wears a black blouse, a white shirt underneath, gray pants and black boots. Her hair is concealing her left eye and has a purple streak in her hair. For Tekken X Disney Universe as her rival is Shang Tsung from the Mortal Kombat universe (the other two fighters who are having a Mortal Kombat vs. The Loud House themed rivalry in the game are Lisa Loud as the Card Counter and Lincoln Loud as Ace Savvy in which their rivals are Jax Briggs and Johnny Cage), she wears her Eight of Spades attire. Trivia *She is named after one of Chris Savino's two daughters. *Her catchphrase is saying the word "sigh" blandly. She does it instead of sighing. *Although she voiced by Jessica DiCicco in the original series, she is voiced by Tara Strong in Teenage Girl Squad. Gallery Lucy Loud.png Lucy Loud ID S1e10 - Rus.png IMG 4481 - lucy funniest-to-funny.jpg Lucy Loud (Russian).png Lucy und Lincoln in Plan S1e10b.png Lincoln Sah mit Lucy.png Lucy-web-desktop.png Hercia Harmidomska ID S01e01.png Hercia Harmidomska - Facebook Postacie Nickelodeon Polska.png Bachelors for Lucy Loud.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Goths Category:The Loud House Category:Kids Category:Children